Sculptured panel doors are generally constructed with carved wood panels which are susceptible to adverse weather conditions as well as being very costly. The panel door of the present invention is constructed of a solid wood frame with a reinforced molded panel, keyed to the wood frame. The panel, so formed, is solid, weatherproof and has the look, feel and warmth of the finest hand-carved hardwoods. In addition, the process used to produce the doors gives strength thereto and completely seals the door so water will not penetrate it. Styles and rails of the doors are coated with a polyvinyl chloride film to enhance their looks and to keep water from the door and to avoid rotting and splitting.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a panel door construction utilizing a solid wood peripheral frame defining one or more central open areas for the reception of one or more molded panels formed directly therein.
Another principal object of the invention is to provide means to key the molded panels to the wood door frame.
A further object of the instant invention is to laminate the inside and outside surfaces of the wood styles and rails with a thin film of polyvinyl chloride.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of constructing the door which is fast and efficient, and which results in a superior, strong, weatherproof panel door with the looks of panel doors employing hand carved panels at a substantially reduced price.